What I'd Do For You
by damonkeygirl
Summary: A series of one-shots showing what each member of the team would do for each other. Sometimes in extreme case, other times not. Yes and No to all pairings. Chapter 19 now up: Tony for Gibbs!
1. Ziva for Gibbs

A bang to start off this series.

Dive

Ziva for Gibbs

* * *

"Gibbs!" Ziva cried out as she watch her boss being shoved over the edge of the cliff. The man who did it turned to her and smiled. He grabbed the ladder that was swinging from the helicopter above and disappeared from sight.

Ziva ran to the edge and peered over. She saw a lake below. _There was a lake below…_Ducky had said. _60 feet below…_Tony added_. That man survived. _But that lake was only half the distance away as this one.

Ziva surveyed the area for a quick way back down. There was the path she and Gibbs had come up earlier. Which had taken hours.

Ziva cursed herself for having lost her cell phone.

There was only one option. Ziva took several steps back toward the center of the formation. She expelled a deep breath and calmed herself. She sprinted.

* * *

Tony and McGee had just arrived at the lake's edge to see Ziva jumping off the cliff above.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Ziva for Abby

**Dance to the Music**

**Ziva for Abby**

* * *

Ziva glanced to her side. She saw Abby jumping up and down to the music very enthusiastically. She had a big smile on her face and she watched the band on stage.

Ziva personally couldn't stand the music but put a smile on her face for Abby's sake The music was screeching and wailing, and Ziva was having a hard time making out the words.

But then she remembered why she came. The look on her face when the others used thin excuses to get out of it. Tony and his 'date.' McGee was, rewiring something. She had felt bad for Abby, so she came.

She enjoyed herself, for Abby's sake.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Ziva for Ducky

_Sorry for the lack of updates, some things have come up. In light of that I'll be taking a bit of a hiatus from posting and writing. I apologize now, but don't fear, I will be back. I will never leave a story unfinished. No guarantees on when I'll be back, hectic as my life is this month and next. Sorry, sorry, sorry._

_

* * *

_

**Story**

**Ziva for Ducky**_ (hey, I finished the "Ziva for..." category!)_

_

* * *

_

"Got a cause of death Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he stepped into autopsy followed by Tony and Ziva.

"Yes, I've determined the cause of death to be blunt force trauma to his head, here and here." Ducky said pointing out two areas on the victim's head.

"Anything else?"

"Well, our victim had some odd bruising along his side here. And it is such an odd pattern. You know, I've seen something like this before…

While Ducky was rambling on with his story Gibbs and Tony made their escape to the elevator. Ziva stayed behind though and listened to Ducky's story.

About ten minutes late he finished and looked around the room. "Where did they go?"

Ziva shrugged. "Maybe they heard this story before Ducky." She patted his shoulder sympathetically and headed for the elevator.

"But you stayed, my dear…" He said to himself trailing off. He turned back to the body and continued his work.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Ziva for McGee

**Conquering Fears**

**Ziva from McGee**

**

* * *

**

"Ziva! I'm not doing this!" McGee yelled as he backed away from her.

"Come on McGee, it'll be fun!" Ziva returned pulling him down the hallway.

"I told you guys, I don't like heights."

"That is the point McGee. And I guess if you want, close your eyes."

"I will."

"You're going to miss out." She added as she led him through the door.

* * *

"You ready?" Ziva hollered to make herself heard.

"No!" McGee yelled back.

"Too late!" She added with a smile that McGee didn't see. Ziva leaned forward and let go of the plane and jumped out.

She was laughing in joy.

* * *

McGee felt the plane disappear from under them. His eyes were squeezed tight. After a few seconds it didn't feel so wrong anymore. He cracked one open. The view was breath taking.

He tried to take in as much as he could. A short while later he felt their drop decrease in speed. He glanced upwards and saw the yellow parachute open above them.

* * *

"So did you have fun McGee?" Ziva asked once they were back on the ground.

"That was…breathtaking." McGee said in awe.

"I told you that you would have fun."

"Thanks Ziva."

"Anytime."

"Tomorrow?"

"You're not so scared now, are you?"

"Nah, that was fun."

"Good, because tomorrow, we go rafting."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	5. Ziva for Tony

**My Fault**

Ziva for Tony

* * *

"You're late again Tony." McGee said without looking up from his computer as Tony stepped out of the elevator.

Tony hastily dropped his stuff behind his desk. "I know that Probie! Gibbs in yet?"

"Uh-huh." Gibbs confirmed from behind Tony.

Tony cringed.

"That's the fourth time this week."

"And it's only Wednesday." McGee muttered.

"Boss I can explain!" Tony insisted.

"I don't need an excuse DiNozzo! I need an agent that'll show up on time."

"It was my fault Gibbs." All eyes flickered over to Ziva, even Tony's, in surprise. "My car broke down yesterday. Tony was driving me to the car place, but he had forgotten something at his apartment that he had to go back and get."

Gibbs grunted and sat down behind his desk.

Tony shot Ziva a look of thanks. She smiled back.


	6. McGee for Tony

**From This Angle**

**McGee for Ton****y**

* * *

The world seemed impossibly empty. Or at least from this angle it was. He hadn't seen a single figure pass by while he lay here. He tried moving, but it was just as useless an attempt as before.

He heard footsteps approaching, but whoever it was, wasn't looking down for they tripped over him and laded across his body. Tony was surprised to see McGee clamoring up off the ground. "Tony!" He cried out. Tony lay still, unable to move.

McGee seemed to quickly figure it out from Tony's lack of motion and speech. When there were more footsteps McGee crouched down next to Tony, shielding Tony from any stray bullets with his own body.

Tony would have been smiling if he could have. Even after all the taunting and the teasing, the Probie would still protect Tony from any harm.

* * *

**_Please Review! _**

**_(and leave ideas, if you got any in a pm, my ideas aren't so much as running dry, but are becoming repetitive)_**


	7. McGee for Ziva

**Being There**

TIVA WARNING!! And it's a bit AU.

**McGee for Ziva**

**

* * *

**

Ziva sat sobbing in front of a grave in DC. She had been there for a while. She ran her fingers over the name on the grave; 'Tony DiNozzo.'

Ziva thought back on all the memories they had shared together. When they first met, she had accused him of having phone sex. Their first real kiss. Their first time… Their marriage. Watching their daughter grow, she was only three. Ziva cried for that her daughter would never know her father, or her godfather.

She thought about the day he died. Gibbs had called on him for backup. Tony made sure he was there to watch his six. Not like it mattered. Now they were both gone.

Ziva sobbed harder. Normally, she wouldn't have let anyone see her cry. Right now she didn't care.

Arms wrapped around Ziva pulling her into an embrace. She turned and saw McGee. He pulled her closer and she allowed it. She sat there crying into his shoulder for some time. She was glad he was there for her. Giving her exactly what she needed. And what she needed to hear. The silence of a thousand words, that only a friend could give.


	8. McGee for Gibbs

_I'm back! (said like in Psycho.) Everything's good now, updates should be semi-regular again._

_And just a note, i will be "completing" this story without the ducky and abby parts complete, but i just have no idea for those. Any suggestions would be great, but until, the team will be finished though (which actually is only three more i believe). _

_

* * *

_

**Chilling Depths**

**McGee for Gibbs**

**

* * *

**

They had been processing the scene in silence. Tony and Ziva had left 15 minutes ago with the girl who had been found naked on the ice. Hopefully the paramedics would be able to warm her up enough to give a statement, but still it was going to take time.

He resented all the glares Gibbs keep giving. The feeling of dread was bad enough without the constant reminder of his screw up.

Which was why he was determined to make it right this time. He shivered in the wind as he turned to head back to the truck and put the camera away. He had only gotten a few feet when he heard the crack of ice behind him and then the splash of a body plunging into its depths.

McGee spun around quickly dropping the camera to the ground as he sprinted to the hole diving downward without a second thought.

The water was freezing. McGee fought to keep himself from returning to the surface. He knew that if he went up, he probably wouldn't come back down. His eyes scanned the darkness for any sign of movement, and body, anything at all.

A few seconds later his eyes came to rest open his boss floating a few feet away. He made is way over and slipped his arm around Gibbs' waist. He turned back to the surface and headed for the hole, which looked very far away.

McGee took a large breath as he broke the surface. He tried to get Gibbs' limp body up onto the ice but was having at hard time at it until someone was pulling from the other side. He glanced up and saw Palmer's arms hauling Gibbs onto the ice.

Once Gibbs was out McGee clamored out of the water and shivered as he made his way over to Palmer.

"He's breathing." Palmer stated. "Probably going into shock." He continued as he shrugged off his coat and placed it around Gibbs. He then took out his cell and called 911.

He had just hung up the phone when Ducky made his way over to them. "Mr. Palmer what is- oh my." He stated catching the appearances of McGee and Gibbs.

"I-ice broke. I d-dived in a-after hi-him." McGee stuttered as he sat with his arms wrapped around himself.

Ducky immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around McGee. "How long were you both under?"

"Thirty seconds, a minute a most."

Ducky nodded slightly. "Good job Timothy, your quick thinking saved his life."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Gibbs for McGee

Sorry to have to say this but; i lied. I will not be able to post one chapter a day as promised, sorry sorry sorry. I have to work on my piece for Solo and Ensemble next weekend and i have little time left for other things, because i practice, a lot. So, i will start posting again on Feb. 1st. Really Really Sorry for making you wait, but i have no time to do both. Hope you understand.

Sincerest Apologies - damonkeygirl

* * *

**Taking the Wrap**

**Gibbs for McGee**

* * *

"Boss it was self defense." McGee stuttered, looking down at the gun in his hands.

"I know that Tim." Gibbs assured him, placing an hand on his shoulder and steering him away from the dead body.

"Fornell's not going to see it that way boss." McGee turned back to look at the dead FBI agent on the ground in the room.

"Listen Tim, Agent Larson knew you had no choice. You managed to get a weapon, but in order to take down Cartel you had to take the shot. There was nothing you could have done. We all know this working in this job. There was a room full of hostages, myself included, I don't blame you for taking the shot Tim."

"What about Fornell?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Him I'd be worried about." He pondered something for a moment. "As long as _you _really know what happened, I'll deal with Fornell."

McGee's head snapped up. "You'd do that boss?"

"As long as _you _remember what really went down."

"I will boss.

Gibbs started to walk over to Fornell who had just arrived. "Boss!" McGee called out. "Thanks."

* * *

**Please Review! **


	10. Gibbs for Tony

**What is Left Behind**

**_Because you asked…._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews!_**

**Gibbs for Tony**

**It's a bit vague, I'll leave it up to your interpretation.**

* * *

Tony reached into the fridge and pulled out a beer. He slowly tramped over to the door in the kitchen. He stood at it looking down and the floor below. He turned and headed down the stairs.

He trailed his fingers over the boat and he walked around it. He thought about the last few days, how they had gone so wrong.

* * *

They had been processing a scene and shots had rung out from somewhere, he felt the graze on his arm, and then the force of being shoved down by Gibbs as another shot came at him, better aimed this time. He had hit his head on the ground and black out for a few minutes, but when he came to it was silent.

He sat up slowly and looked around him. McGee and Ziva must have moved him to the truck. He saw his greatest fear lying on the ground where he had fallen. He felt the warmth of a tear hit his cheek. He brushed it aside and stood up.

* * *

Then just yesterday they had found he had left them all a last message.

* * *

_Tony, Do not blame yourself for my death. However it happened, it as not your fault as much as you think it might be. My duty is, was to protect you and the team. If I die while doing that, I have fulfilled that duty. That's the life I chose for myself and I knew the risks just as you do and the rest of the team. But remember, it's your duty now._

* * *

Tony stopped pacing and placed the bottle on the workbench. He picked up a piece of sand paper and turned to the boat.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Gibbs for Ziva

**Red Numbers**

**Gibbs for Ziva**

_

* * *

_

The clock was silently flashing in front of her. The numbers descending down. _1:42. _It taunted her.

Ziva messed with the tangle of wires in front of her. There was no way she could get it defused in time. She just knew it. _1:34. _

The sound of hurried footsteps startled her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Gibbs running towards her. _1:21. _

"Ziva! What are you doing here? Go!" He yelled at her as he approached.

"Everything will be lost if the bomb isn't defused!" She returned looking back at the wires. _1:13._

"Go, I'll defuse it." He told her calmly.

"No, Gibbs." She blatantly refused. But even though she was willing to risk her life for the sake of the case and the evidence that could help them find the three missing children, she refused to let him.

He stepped in front of her and stared down into her eyes. "That's an order Officer David." He said in a low growl. "Go, please." She noticed the desperate tone of voice.

Taking on last look at the clock she sprinted out of the building, _0:42, _and all the way to the safety zone where Tony stood holding Tori, her daughter. She ran over to her and took her from his arms.

She glanced down at her watch and tears formed in her eyes. _9…8…7…_She turned away from the building, turning her daughter away from the sight in front of her. Even though she could hide Tori, she couldn't hide herself, her brain couldn't stop counting. _3…2…1…_

Right on cue the building was immersed in a massive fireball bringing up the ambient temperature of the area several degrees. She tried to hold back the tears that were now streaming down her face at an uncontrollable rate. She choked out a sob into her daughter's hair.

She felt safe when she felt the pressure of Tony's arm wrapping around her and Tori. She turned her head and sobbed into his shirt. Gibbs had sacrificed himself, so her daughter could live her mother for the rest of her life.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	12. Abby for Ducky

Pudding

Abby for Ducky

Note: Will only make sense if you have seen Silent Night. (Which means, there is a slight spoiler for that).

* * *

The oven timer dinged. "Yay! It's done!" Abby cheered. She got up and ran to the kitchen. She bowled down two bowls. She divided the pudding into them.

She set the table with all the usual holiday eats. Now she set the pudding down on the table.

The doorbell rang and she ran to it. She threw the door open. "Ducky!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him.

"Good evening Abigail. My, something smells good." He commented picking up on the aroma in the air coming from the kitchen.

"Come on! Let's eat!" Abby said leading Ducky to the table.

* * *

Near the end of the meal Ducky and Abby were eating their pudding. Ducky noticed something in his bowl. "Now what do we have here?" He pondered reaching down to pick up the object.

"It's the six pence!" Abby exclaimed.

"I can see that Abigail. But how did you get it?"

Abby made an act of sealing her lips, and smiled.

Ducky smiled too. "Well, it looks like I'll have good fortune next year, though, right now I don't see how it could get any better."

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	13. Abby for Tony

**Under the seat**

**Abby for Tony**

**I couldn't remember exactly had happened to it, so I made it so it was, semi-fixable. (so part AU).**

**You REALLY need to have seen Hometown Hero to understand this.**

**Thanks go to Gail Cregg for the idea.**

* * *

Abby led Tony down through the parking garage. She was pulling him along by the arm. She had blindfolded him in her lab.

"Abby! Where are you taking me?" Tony asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"Just wait!" She replied. A minute late she steered him towards a car on the end of a row. She turned him towards it.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Yup!" Tony slipped the blindfold of his face and stared at the car in front of him. "Happy birthday Tony!" She cheered.

Tony was too distracted by the car to notice her. "How?" He managed to form.

"I made a few calls, left it to a mechanic for like two months..." Abby said. "It is truly _your_ car Tony."

Tony went over to the passenger side door and opened it. He leant down and peered at something under the seat. "Hey! It is my car!" Tony stood back up beaming like a little kid on Christmas.

"I told you." Abby said with a grin.

Tony walked over to her. She held up the keys in her hand and he snatched them. He went over and got in the car and started it. He sat waiting in the car for a minute before he lower the window and leaned out of it. "You getting in or what?"

Abby sprinted over to the passenger side door and yanked it open.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	14. Abby for Gibbs

**That one**

**Abby for Gibbs**

* * *

Gibbs was sitting in the bullpen alone. He was working on a case while the rest of the team were out pursuing leads.

He was trying to put something up on the plasma to get a better look at it. He wasn't having much luck.

He glanced down at the remote in his hand. It had to have at least twenty or thirty buttons on it. He picked one at random and a message flashed up on the screen that said "Color Balance: 3." He tried another; "Power Setting." He tried several buttons, not a single one giving him what he wanted.

He was about ready to give up when Abby walked into the bullpen. "Hey Gibbs. What are you doing?"

"Trying to put something up there." He said pointing at the plasma.

"Oh," She muttered. She pointed at the large, oval shaped button at the top of the remote. "That one."

Gibbs pushed the button and the image from his computer screen popped up on the plasma. He leaned over to Abby and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Please Review!


	15. Abby for Ziva

**New Language**

**Abby for Ziva**

_Sorry for about the lake of an update yesterday but I wasn't feeling well and didn't go near my computer all day. _

* * *

Gibbs walked down to the lab hoping to see if Abby had a result for him yet. He stepped of the elevator and headed towards the lab.

Ziva was inside with Abby. He was surprised when he say them conversing, in sign language.

"_Hi Gibbs!" _Abby signed to him when her bubble wrap announced Gibbs' arrival.

"_Abby, got anything for me?" _He returned.

"_We found out who saw the video of the Staff Sergeant being murdered." _Ziva answered.

Gibbs raised an eye at her form of conversation and turned back to Abby. She popped up a name on her computer screen; "Michal Davis." "_Good work," _Gibbs signed to both of them before leaving the lab.

"_How did I do?" _Ziva asked Abby.

"_You did good."_

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_New poll up! Which sequel do you want first? In the Shadows or the Secret Lives? Go Vote!_


	16. Ducky for Ziva

**A Little Velvet Box**

**Ducky for Ziva**

**TIVA Warning, and Character DEATH!**

* * *

Ducky sighed as he walked across autopsy to the table where a body bag lay. He stared down at it lying there. He had to do too many of these. He hated doing autopsies on coworkers, but those he were especially close to, were even harder.

He had given Mr. Palmer the night off because he did not want him to have to do this. He had seen the body at the scene; it was quite horrible.

Ducky sighed again as he unzipped the bag. The face of one Anthony DiNozzo stared back up at him.

As he was removing the belongings he noticed something he hadn't before. In the pocket of Tony's jacket was a small box. He pulled it out and cracked it open.

Ducky's heart sank as who he realized whom it was for. He placed it aside on the table and set back to work.

* * *

Ziva sat down at he desk to next morning and buried her face in her arms. When she brought he head back up she noticed a small box and an envelope on her desk.

_Ziva,_

_I found this in his pocket, I figured neither her nor you would not want it to become evidence. _

_ - Ducky_

Ziva opened the box and stifled a sob. She pulled out the ring that his in it and slipped it onto her finger, where it stayed the rest of her life.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	17. Tony for McGee

**Up There**

**Tony for McGee**

* * *

The team had just been assigned a case. A petty officer had been killed on the top floor of a parking garage.

They had just arrived on the top floor when Gibbs started barking out orders. "McGee, shoot and sketch! DiNozzo, David start bagging and tagging!" Gibbs went off to ask Ducky for a time of death.

Tony walked to the back of the truck and saw McGee standing frozen with a camera in his hand. "You okay Probie?"

"I don't like heights."

"I can tell, what's your point?"

"Gibbs'll want pictures from all angles."

Tony glanced over at the scene. Taking pictures would require the taker to standing on the edge of the structure.

Tony pondered this for a moment. He snatched the camera from McGee. "Start bagging and tagging McFearful." He said and walked off.

McGee smiled and set off to work.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	18. Tony for Ziva

**Silent Gift Giving**

**Tony for Ziva**

* * *

Ziva's head popped up when she heard three quick knocks at her door. She placed her bookmark in the book and set it down.

She cracked open the door and peered outside. "Hello?" She called out when she saw no one. She glanced down and noticed a bouquet of roses sitting on the ground, a card tucked in between them.

She collected them up and carried them inside. She laid the roses down on her kitchen counter and slid out the card.

_For my one and only love._

_ -Tony DiNozzo_

Ziva smiled and sniffed the roses, taking in their scent. She pondered when Tony would find the movies she had left for him.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_And Happy Valentines day!_


	19. Tony for Gibbs

_This will be the last one for a while, until I come up with good Ducky and Abby ones. Enjoy! And thanks for reading!_

**Burn**

**Tony for Gibbs**

* * *

"Go!" Gibbs yelled at Tony with as much fierceness as her could muster. He doubled over and coughed afterwards though.

Tony was fumbling with heavy chains as he tried to find a way to break them off the pole. The lock that closed the clasp around Gibbs' wrist already proved to stand up his lock picking abilities.

Sweat was running down the side of his face. The heat was unbearable. Tony squinted his eyes and tried to focus on the lock. "I wont leave you here," Tony insisted without looking up at Gibbs.

"Just GO! The bui-" Gibbs was interrupted by a hacking cough. "The building will collapse any moment! Get out while you still can!" Gibbs ordered as he struck Tony on the back of the head.

"I'm not going to leave you here to die!" Tony yelled back, stifling a cough.

"There's nothing you can do!" Gibbs insisted, grabbing Tony's head and holding it in between his hands. "Go and make sure Ziva and McGee are out! There's nothing you can do for me!"

Tony blanched and broke out of his boss's grip. "You sure?" He said in no more than a whisper.

"Go!" Gibbs ordered.

Tony swallowed and made his way to the stairs and looked back at Gibbs. The image of his boss chained to the metal support in middle of the room, waiting for the fire to cause the building to collapse would be forever etched in his mind with the utter hopelessness of it all.

An idea struck him. He turned forwards and sprinted down the stairs as fast as his body would allow him.

He made his way out of the door on the ground floor where a fireman grabbed his arm and escorted him to the ambulance.

Sitting on the bumper of the ambulance were Ziva and McGee. Both their faces were ashen and pale. They had oxygen masks over their faces and looked exhausted. Tony placed this in the back of his mind, as he sprinted towards the fire truck in search of something, pure adrenaline driving him at this point.

He quickly spotted what he was looking for, an axe. But what was lying next to it was even better. He picked up the bolt cutters and ran back toward the burning building.

Ziva and McGee spotted this and ran to him and Ziva placed a hand on his shoulder bring him to a halt. "You can not go back in there Tony!" She stated blatantly.

"Watch me." Tony responded firmly as he started back to the building. Ziva wrapped her arm around him, stopping him again.

He threw her arm off and sent her a glare so serious and scary she backed off. He took off at a sprint towards the building.

The smoke seemed thicker now as Tony made his way up the stairs to the second floor. He held with one hand his shirt over his mouth and nose. He doubled over and coughed causing him to drop the bolt cutters. When the coughing ceased he picked them up and continued towards the center of the room.

He dropped down to his knees next to Gibbs who was unconscious on the ground, probably from smoke inhalation. He placed the cutters around the chain and squeezed them together. He got about half way through, so he opened and closed them again, and again. Finally, they broke through. Tony threw the bolt cutters aside and wrapped an arm around Gibbs' shoulders.

He dragged Gibbs alongside him toward the stairs. He approached the door on the ground floor, he got there and had barely registered the crash of floors above him caving in. He threw Gibbs to the ground and dove on top of him.

The force of the impact caused him to black out.

* * *

Tony blinked his eyes several times as he tried to adjust to the light in the room. He recognized it instantly as a hospital. He quickly scanned the room. He noticed Ducky sitting in a chair next to the bed and Ziva sitting on the edge of the bed. He heard a hushed voice coming from the other side of a curtain that divided the room in half. "Hey." He croaked out.

Ducky and Ziva's heads popped up and turned towards him. He heard the click of boats as Abby scurried over from the other side of the curtain. "Tony!" She exclaimed as she reached over and encompassed him in a hug.

"Hi Abby." He whispered. He graciously took a sip of the water Ducky was offering him.

"How are you feeling Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Better now," He said, his voice clear. "How long have I been out?"

"A day." Ziva answered.

"You didn't receive any serious injuries, you were quite lucky." Ducky stated.

"What about Gibbs?" Tony inquired.

"The injuries he received were a bit more severe, but most of those happened before the fire."

"He'll be okay though right?"

Ducky smiled. "He'll be fine. Now you rest." He ordered, leaving the room pulling Abby with him, she was obviously reluctant to go. Ziva nodded at him and pulled the door shut behind her.

Tony lay his head back down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**Please Leave a Review! **_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_


End file.
